In chlorinating equipment such as that for chlorinating the water in swimming baths and the like, it is important to provide safety equipment which largely reduces the risks of unintentional chlorine release into the surroundings of the equipment. Such safety devices included in the safety equipment include a plurality of monitors which inhibit chlorine gas production if there is malfunction in the equipment. Since the equipment must be provided with a plurality of monitors, and since the monitors conventionally must be set for reacting to small sensing values, the safety equipment can easily show malfunction. One object of the invention is therefore to provide chlorinating apparatus of the indicated kind, where the safety devices may be made robust and actuable by comparatively large regulating magnitudes. A further object is to provide an apparatus construction which reduces the risks of an unintentional chlorine release from the apparatus due to malfunction of the safety system.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following, or will be understood by one skilled in the art.